Pink and Yellow
by Alittlemorecreative
Summary: Drabbles, musings, and AUs in the style of The Doctor and his pink and yellow human.
1. Gryffindor AU: First Impressions

The boy raced by them, almost knocking her over in the process. Rose found it odd that he was wearing a suit; a deep blue suit, carefully buttoned and creaseless to the point that she wondered if he'd used magic. She wasn't sure whether to be impressed or disgusted; what kind of eleven year old wore a suit?

Her mother clucked irritably, hand tightening around Rose's arm as she steered her to a compartment far from the one the boy had been heading to, grumbling under her breath. Rose barely caught "stuck-up" and "... manners".

She glanced around the overwhelming mass of people and hugged her kitten tighter against her chest. She caught the boy's eye. He paused at the doorway and flashed her a wink, before he was yanked inside by another, raven haired boy.

-•-•-•-

She scowls and turns away from him, letting a sheet of blonde cut off his smile from her view. She honestly doesn't know how she's dealt with this dolt for three years.

"It's not my fault that you can't transfigure your teacup," he sings, the delicate patter of the perfect legs on his punctuating the smugness.

She tightens her fist around her wand, bending it alarmingly - it bloody well is his fault, he's always cracking jokes and flashing her that smile, how the heck is she supposed to do her own work then, how? And he's way too close to her, his breath is wafting her ear. Does he not understand the concept of personal space?

Her teacup staggers weakly on its pathetic, deformed legs before tipping over and cracking down one side. McGonagall clucks disapprovingly, giving her that look that says she can do better, she's just not trying.

Rose quells the urge to roll her eyes. "I can't do it," she announces, unembarrassed.

"Give it another try, Miss Tyler, if this was easy, I wouldn't be making you do it."

"Ooh, McG's not having any of it," he says, looking delighted.

Blimey, this boy is giving her a headache, all she wants is to step out for a minute and deal with the stupid teacup later.

She tosses him a withering look and tries again. "I have tried, professor. I just think I'd do a lot better if you showed me how again sometime later... " Stupid magic school with no asprin.

"Well, if you really think you need that, I suggest taking Mr. Smith's assistance. I'm sure he'd be keen to share his knowledge." Rose can practically sense the smile behind the austerity and honestly, even the teachers are screwing with her.

The idiot puffs his chest out a bit. "Of course, professor."

She nods and moves ahead, the smile leaking onto her face now, and Rose grits her teeth.

Great. Just great.

-•-•-

 **A/N: Any and all errors are mine and caused by sleep deprivation and this tiny mobile screen.**

 **Neither Doctor Who, nor Harry Potter belongs to me. I'm not even British. *single tear***

 **I haven't seen many Hogwarts AUs and wanted to give it a try. This'll probably come back later in some form or other.**


	2. A Journey's End

**A/N: Thoughts on Journey's End. Original title, I know.**

She kissed him because that's what she'd wanted for so long, and as her lips met his, she hesitated almost imperceptibly. Could she do this? Sure, she'd do anything for the Doctor, but what if he wasn't the Doctor, not really?

It wasn't fair of him to give her the responsibility to care for his bloody doppelganger. But, she didn't have time to pull back and test the words out on her tongue, because he responded to her kiss immediately, wrapping his arms so tight around her that she arched into him, tightening her hold. He did not seem to share her doubts, and kissed her passionately, almost desperately, and maybe she wasn't convinced it was really him yet, but from what she remembered of that sort-of, Cassandra-induced kiss on New Earth, he definitely felt like him.

-•-

Her eyes stung as she watched that familiar blue fade away from her for the last time. She felt his hand slide into hers, squeezing lightly, like she'd done for him not hours ago, when he'd thought he'd lost what mattered most to him. He was doing the same for her; because he understood, she supposed. Same memories, same everything. Almost.


	3. Naming Cosmic Two Year Olds

**(TentooxRose)**

 **Silly 1AM ideas. Unedited**.

"Spartacus?"

"Nope. Definitely not. I'm not marrying a man called Spartacus."

He froze and her own lips parted in surprise.

"Marry?" he asked, adopting a casual tone as he looked at her curiously, almost shyly.

She rested her hands on the mantel, flexing her shoulders and looking away, a smile creeping over her face at his reaction - God, she'd expected the man to run at the prospect of further domesticity.

She looked back up to meet his eyes. "Yeah, 'course, marry." She hastened to amend the statement. "I mean, not now, but... Yeah, who else would I marry in the future - distant future."

She tilted her head, fingering with a lock of hair, and touched the tip of her tongue to her teeth as she smiled. (Go easy with this one, her mother had cautioned. "He is a cosmic two year old after all; even more so than the other one."

When answered with inquisitively raised eyebrows, Jackie had sighed. "Just smile at him, the dolt will forget everything.")

So she smiled; to make sure he didn't spook, and put him at ease.

He smiled back, then looked down to twist a thingamabob on whatever alien-tech-machine-that-probably-goes-ding he was building now, and she let herself deflate a bit, until he spoke: "It doesn't have to be very distant... "

His voice was light and bordering on mumbling, and Rose arched a brow, eyes widening slightly. "Yeah?"

He managed a hum of assent through the grin that was slowly spreading across his face.

She let herself grin back just as widely.

He coughed a bit. "You don't have to change your name, you know. Silly custom. And if you do, you could pick any name you want."

She nodded in amused comtemplation. "Yeah, I could be Princess Consuela Bananahammock."

"Who?" he frowned.

She waved him off. "Oh, don't judge. Dimension canon by day, American telly by night. Not a lot to do without you."

Well, aren't you glad I'm here, then?" he winked.

"Yeah, I am."

They caught each other's gaze and smiled again. Honestly, they were like teenagers. She loved it.

"You don't have to change your name either,ya know."

"Hmm?"

She rolled her eyes fondly, knowing full well he was listening carefully.

"I don't care what you decide to name yourself; John Smith, David, Spartacus, you'll always be the Doctor to me."

"You just don't want me to be Spartacus!"

"Well, of course I don't! This may be a parallel world but you cannot call yourself Spartacus in this era."

He pouted.

"What about the Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS, hmm?" she tried.

"Well, it's Spartacus and Rose, today. And the TARDIS is still a baby, don't bring her into this."

She sucked in a breath to say something else when there was a pleasant ding!

"It works!" he cried, staring at the machine like it was his firstborn who had uttered its first word.

She smiled, all argument dissipating. The dork. Spartacus the dork.


	4. The Age of Innocence

_"It frightened him to think what must have gone to the making of her eyes."_

 _°•°•°_

And as she looked at him softly, gently, it scared him to look back. Because she knew him so well, despite not knowing the deepest parts of him, and it hurt too much. Because he wanted to say so much but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

Instead he looked and feared for her. Feared for the petty human trials that had shaped her and broken her; what had made her so wise, so kind.

And she would tell him, if he asked. That was the difference between them, he supposed. But he didn't, though he loved listening to her. He may spill out his own hurts or she may expect it; either way one of them would hurt.

All they needed right now, was to feel each other there. To hold on tight as they stepped out into new worlds and run laughing like they owned it all.

And nothing could touch them.

°•°•°

 **A/N: idek man. Dramatics.**


End file.
